Working Out
by edgecutions
Summary: "Thanks for your help...Even though I could've handled it on my own." "Oh really? What were you going to do? Give him one of your little dance moves and trance him to move it?" Oneshot. Roman/Summer


It is roughly sunrise when Summer turns over and lets out a groan of frustration in the process. It has been the third – or fourth time, she was losing track – since she awoke before a reasonable hour. It was her day off, the one day of the week where she could nestle into her bed and seemingly sleep the 24 hours away. The only problem was she couldn't.

That was a_ big_ problem.

Sleep was her savior, something she expected to do the minute she moseyed into her apartment and dropped all of her packed contents onto the ground wearily. Now, she couldn't be anymore awake and she knew that going into a nice, tranquil slumber was far off her 'to do' list.

She swings her long legs over her bed, stretching out all body parts and pulling her long, wavy blonde locks into a ponytail. She slipped on some sweatpants and a jacket and grasped her car keys. If she wasn't going to rest, then obviously she should be exercising.

The second thing she was good at.

The gym was approximately fifteen minutes from her house and that was one of the pros in where she stayed. She never had to worry about attending any other gym in Tampa because this one suited her needs proficiently. It was a simple ride there and back and she never had to run into those overbearing people trying to sell her nutritional products. Some of which, were illegal, but that never held them back from making a sales pitch.

The sun is peaking over the trees and the clock in her car reads 6:25 and she couldn't be more ready to start her early workout. This 24 hour gym was in handy of her momentary situations.

The parking lot was pretty empty, which didn't bother her at all. In fact, it was rather relieving not having a bunch of sweating bodies around her. It would give her more concentration and more time and no one would be waiting for her to finish so they could use the equipment.

She enters the quiet building and rushes to the treadmill. She could use one of these things simply because it's a fun and quick workout. She slips her earphones in and steps onto the treadmill. She focuses her eyes on the machine before hearing the door creaking open. She furrows her brows and looks up to see fellow WWE Superstar, Roman Reigns.

He is one third of The Shield and former Tag Team Champion with other member, Seth Rollins. He is quite the package and did have some intimidating attributes. He hardly speaks to anyone – all three members of the shield included – and it even gives him more of a clandestine feel. Not to mention he is a largely built figure, one that you wouldn't want to trade blows with in the parking lot. He was quite the fighter.

He doesn't even notice her. He just finds one of the treadmills on the other wall and begins his session as well. She wonders if he is suffering from insomnia as well considering his other two teammates are nowhere to be seen. She just blows it off and focuses on the workout ahead.

It is around 8:30 when she realizes she's been here for a little over two hours. A few strays popped up as well, but Roman still remained as well. She wasn't use to a two-hour routine and she was wiped out. She had a couple days worth of exercise. She grabs a towel and purchases a bottle of water. She's ready to return home and try to find something meaningful to do for the day. She grabs her belongings and heads outside into the parking lot to find her car trapped inside by another vehicle. Her eyes widened. Why was the car parked behind hers and not in an available parking spot. She finds the situation completely ridiculous and the worst thing is she doesn't even know whose vehicle it is.

She marches back inside and finds the secretary at the front desk with anger in her steps. The muscular man looks up at her with a smile. "What can I do for you, Summer?"

"Well, I was on my way to get home, but my car has been trapped inside by another car."

The man's brow furrows. "A car trapped you in?"

"Yeah, it's strange. By any chance would you know who drives a dark blue Tahoe?"

"Sounds like you're talking about Murphy's car. Where did you park?"

"The third space from the left of the entrance."

He shakes his head, "Well, Murphy usually parks there. I guess he would believe that is his spot."

"Does he pay for a saved parking spot?"

"No."

"Then, he needs to move his car so I can leave. That is a childish thing to do."

The man looks up and points his eyes into the gym, "Why don't you go try telling him that?"

She looks up and sees a large man lifting weights. He looks like the size of a mountain – or maybe even bigger. He is pushing the 300 pound weights upward with ease. Summer just shakes her head and waltzes back in there with a little annoyance that this problem is taking up some time.

"Excuse me?" She calls above his head. He looks up and meets her irritated blue eyes. "Are you Murphy?"

"That depends. Whose asking?"

"Well, I was told that you drive the dark blue Tahoe outside that just so happens to be blocking my car from getting out."

"Oh." He sets the weights down and rises up passed her 5'10' frame and looking down at her. "You're the little floozy who decided to take my spot."

"Look, I didn't know that was your spot. I just got here early this morning, before anyone else, and saw the empty space. I didn't know it was yours."

"I guess you're a learning a lesson then, huh?"

"It's just a parking space. It's not like you pay for it."

He inches forward, "Are you getting an attitude with me? Because I think I am the one who can make sure you either stay here or walk your tiny little ass back home."

She swallows softly but she isn't going to budge. "Or I could just get the manager to call and get your car towed. That sounds like a good idea."

He growls, "Are you threatening me?"

"Are you harassing her?"

The two of them look up to find a pair of grey eyes examining the scene. Summer realizes it is Roman and her eyes widen even more. How did he overhear the conversation when he was on the other side of the gym?

"Who are you?" Murphy spits.

"Don't answer a question with a question." He retorts, shaking his head. "It sounds like you are creating 5-year old problems here."

"Is this your boyfriend or something because he really shouldn't be sticking his nose where it belongs." He questions her before looking up back at the Samoan man. "Why don't you tell your little huzzy here to keep her vehicle out of my spot and we'll be fine."

"Or, like she said, we could get the tower out here and remove your hunk of metal right now. It's completely your choice."

Being stuck between two large, angry guys isn't the ideal place she wants to be. She backs up a little when she sees Murphy's eyes widened with fury and she feels her back being pressed against the muscular frame of Roman Reigns. Neither position she was in was comforting.

It is a few silent seconds before Murphy ruffles through his pocket and finds his keys and tramples outside to remove the vehicle. A rave of relief sweeps over the blonde and she turns around to see a triumphant look on the burly man's face.

"Thanks for your help." She says, "Even though I could've handled it on my own."

"Oh really? What were you going to do? Give him one of your little dance numbers and trance him to move it?"

"Why do you always think my gimmick applies to my real life? Screw you, Reigns." She retorts, wanting to retract her gratitude.

"It's always fun to poke fun where it makes the most impact. Besides, I think one of your spin kicks could've totally taken him down."

"How do you know about my spin kicks?" She wonders.

"I don't just love to wrestle. I love to watch it too." He adds, grabbing one of the towels and gives one of those one sided smiles. "See you around."

He turns on his heel but not before she grabs his arm to pause him for a brief moment. Wow, his biceps were nice. "Um, I know this is kind of weird for you, helping out the diva in distress, but if you want me to repay you, you know like handling a girl parking in front of your vehicle, just tell me."

He chuckles slightly, "How considerate of you, Rae."

"Well, I try."

"You could do something for me." She nods waiting to hear it, "You could tell Fandango to stop wearing those sequined pants. It's ruining our masculinity as wrestlers."

She chuckles and shakes her head, "Trust me, I've been trying to get him to stop doing that for a few months now. The trend is long gone."

"I never knew it started." He replies, taking a swig from his water bottle and chuckling. "And you could ride with me to the performance center this afternoon. You should totally teach me that spin kick."

"Well, why not? But only if you show me your spear."

"Now that is a hefty bargain."

"It's well worth it."


End file.
